Fuckertry 101
by Sparkle-Dashing-Allstar
Summary: A 17 year old girl falls for her teacher,her friend Samantha is dating their friends dad,Layla is just plain mean and Mayu can't handle the pressure of Karakura High.Jacob the teacher  Isn't making her life any easier either. Will someone help her out?


Name: Mayu Sadaan  
>Age: 17 years old<br>Personality: funny, weird, loud, childish, slutty, friendly, fiery, wild, inattentive, happy, picky, lively, short-tempered, out-going, brave, trouble-maker, bossy 

Name: Layla Paterez  
>Age: 16 years old<br>Personality: evil, obnoxious, strong-willed, nasty-attitude, funny, loud, weird, mean

Name: Samantha Richards  
>Age: 17 12 years old  
>Personality: funny, happy-go-lucky, lively, wild, nasty, wild, loud, perverted, starry<p>

Name: Jacob Dickers  
>Age: 21<p>

Personality: Idk

~Mayu's POV~

"Hey what's up" I asked Layla sitting between her and Samantha. "Nothing, they're 'bout to change our classes." Layla replied. "Again?" Layla nodded and I turned to Sam. "Hey... what'cha doin'?" "Sittin' here waitin' for em to give us a new class." "Cools! I hope our new class is foreign languages of some shorts." Layla started to laughing, me and Sam looked at her. "What?" we asked. "You said shorts." "You know what I meant." Layla nodded her head. "Yeah. So how was your summer break?" "Normal... yours?" "Filled with fuckertry!" we looked at Layla rapped in confusion. "What's fuckertry?" Sam asked. "I don't know a word?" I shrug. "How was your summer break Sam?" "Interesting. My brother slipped on a bar of soap and broke his leg" Sam said smiling evilly. "You planted that bar of soap, didn't you?" Layla asked. "Sure did." Sam said. "Your evil... how hard did he fall?" I asked total interested in the subject now. "He fell extra h-' "Good morning class I'm Mr. Dickers. This is Biochemistry 101." I turn around in my chair. "This is some fuckertry 101 to me." I say looking at 'Mr. Dickers' up and down. *Damn he is one fine ass teacher!* I screamed in my head. "Excuse me? What did you say?" Mr. Dickers asked me. "Who? Me? What? When? Where? Why?" I asked looking around. Then I saw Layla trying to hold in her laugh.

~Layla's POV~

*Mayu is such an idiot. Does she know how much trouble she gonna get into. Or worse me into. But she's funny though.* I couldn't help but to laugh. "What's so funny? I don't get it, what happened? You know I'm slow Layla." Mayu asked. "I think we all know that you're slow." Sam said. "Shut up Sam. "Mayu said. Mr. Dickers cleared his throat.

~Mayu POV~

Mr. Dickers made a cough sound. "You need a cough drop or hall or something Mr. Dickers?" I asked in my flirty voice. Layla punched me in the arm. "Be quiet and stop flirting he's the teacher and is bout to say something." I nodded and fixed my skirt. "Sure Mr. Dick." Layla said. The class laughed. "Excuse me?" Mr. Dickers asked "You heard her, Dick Van Dyke." Sam said. Then the class laughed harder. "Young ladies, I will not tolerate such language!" he responded. "Yeah, why are you guys talkin' bout dicks anyway? We are young self-respecting ladies, we don't talk like that or at least I don't." I say pointing at Sam and Layla. "You're worse than us" Layla said. "Oh my gosh your a liar. I'm an angel." I say looking at Mr. Dickers and a halo appears over my head. "See"

~Sam's POV~

Mayu complains about Layla's comment. *Mayu is a slut sure she's my sis and all but she's a total slut and can be a bitch* "You Lie! I tell gran-daddy!" Layla yells. "What's her random problem" Mayu asked me. "I have no idea, but you are not an angel!" I said yanking the mystical halo from above her head. "Ahhh! I'm dying you stole my halo. The teenage mutant ninja will punish you for that." she yelled putting her head on her desk. "And you talk about me?" Layla said shaking her finger in Mayu's face.

~Mayu's POV~

Layla was shaking her finger in my face and it made me mad. I snapped my teeth at her finger almost biting it. "Get that fucking finger outta my face... please" I say sweetly. "Such language!" Layla said sarcastically. "Humph!" I said before turning away. Sam was laughing silently. "What's so funny Sammy?" I pout sitting up crossing my arms. "Oh, nothin'." she giggled. "Let's start class now!" Mr. Dickers asked. "Yes we can Mr. Dickers" I chimed flirterly blushing happily. A girl with long white hair ran into the class while we were talking. "Hey! I know her! Hey! Kioshi! Over here." she walked over to us. "Hey weren't you dating that Deidara guy?" "Yeah who are you? and her? Hey Mayu." Kioshi said" I'm Sam and this is Layla." Sam replied. Kioshi nodded. "Ladies can we please take our seats and be quiet." Mr. Dickers said. "Whatever." Sam muttered


End file.
